


Types of Cuddles with Shawn

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	Types of Cuddles with Shawn

[Originally posted by everythingrelationshipsx](https://tmblr.co/Zdtpfh2BdcoQy)

 

·         Sleepy half-awake morning cuddle

-    This is pretty self-explanatory. Sometimes it’d be you the one that’s clingy, sometimes him, sometimes both of you.

-    On some mornings, you’d obviously wake up earlier than Shawn either for work or school or some other reason. You’d pull the curtains right open and open the light. Just imagine sleepy Shawn groaning in his sleep as he shuts his eyes tighter. When you’d try to leave the bed, he’d wrap his arm around you and pull you into his bigger frame.

“Shawn, seriously? I gotta go.”

“Mrhmdfm five more minutes Y/N.” He’d grumble.

“No seriously.”

The more you pull away, the more he squeezes you to him. And honestly, how can you resist him looking so cute with his messy curls?

-    “Alrighty bye Y/N, I got an early shoot.”

The sudden loss of warmth in the sheets catches you by surprise. You groan, and latch onto Shawn as if you were a koala on a branch. You aren’t fully conscious but can hear him chuckling as he moves some of your hair out of your mouth and face.

“You’re so freaking cute Y/N, you know that?”

“Will that be enough to get you back in bed?” You mumble.

-    Shawn’s eyelids flutter open as he glances towards the clock. Then he glances to his other side, where you are fast asleep. There you are, looking so peaceful. He places soft kisses on your forehead, your nose, your cheeks. Slowly, you wake up.

“Hey baby.” He smiles while looking into your eyes adjusting to the light.

* * *

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2I3sLzA)

·         Tickle wars

-    These would happen very often to be frank.

-    “Shawwwwwn, cuddle with me.”

“How can I say no to that?”

Shawn sits down and you in between his legs so he can hug your waist from behind. He’s placing soft kisses on your neck when he realises his hands are on your bare waist, and he smirks into your hair. Stretching out his fingers, he begins to tickle you and you immediately squeal and squirm out of his reach.

“Oh you asked for it Mendes.”

Basically these end with the both of you falling off the couch and collapsing onto the ground with a bang from all the squirming, accompanied with derisive laughter.

* * *

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2JE6rxC)

·         Night cuddles

-    “’Night Shawn.” You smile as you lay your head on his chest and look up at him.

“Night darling.”

And this, is the most comfortable you will ever feel. His chest is like a pillow, and your legs are entangled with his. Together bodies entwined like this, it’s with no difficulty that you both drift off to sleep.

* * *

[Originally posted by thedesire](https://tmblr.co/Zya8wf2JNp1zM)

·         Sitting cuddles

-    You know, when you’re watching a movie, or sitting down and talking. Your hands would go into Shawn’s and then slowly he’d put his arm around you, you’d lean into him, and sometimes he’d lay his head on top of yours.

* * *

[Originally posted by sensuous](https://tmblr.co/Z6ohxg2KQIjAa)

·         Standing up cuddles

-    These sound weird, but hear me out.

-    So it’s either really really cold, or you guys are either tired, or tipsy, I don’t know. But you guys are like hugging but having a conversation at the same time. And your chest is pressed against his, and you’re looking up at him and him down at you.

-    If you guys are like tipsy or just weirdly tired, I can see you both laughing and you just advancing and him taking small steps back as you both throw your heads back in laughter.

-    Another one would be you back to Shawn’s chest. And I see this like you guys are standing and watching the view and landscape. He’d just have his arms dangling from your shoulders and your head would be laying on the side on top of them. He’d love to kiss the top of your head then, or squeeze you tighter and rest his chin on your head.

* * *

[Originally posted by sensuous](https://tmblr.co/Z6ohxg2FNKlHm)

·         The sad, comforting cuddle

-“Oh honey, what’s wrong?” Shawn would ask, seeing you down in the dumps lying on the couch.

“Life.”

He’d gladly hop onto the couch behind you and squeeze you tight in his arms. He’d place kisses on your neck and back, as his hand softly strokes your hip. And in that moment, you feel just a bit happier than you were before Shawn came.

* * *

[Originally posted by enjoyingbeingme](https://tmblr.co/ZOuiio2G0NrgA)

·         The period cramp cuddle

-    “SHAWN I’M DYING.”  
“Aw babe, lemme try to help.”

He’d let you stay curled up in foetus position, he would never make you move if you’re uncomfortable. The warmth from his body and from his hand rubbing your abdomen would be extremely soothing.

* * *

[Originally posted by fadedmapdots](https://tmblr.co/ZYByQl1_qnQvz)

·         Big spoon/Little spoon

-    It’s like the most common cuddling position, c’mon you thought I would forget?

-    Most of the times it would be you the little spoon. You just love the feeling of Shawn warming up your whole backside, the protectiveness he offers when he wraps his arm around you.

-    But you’re not the small spoon all the time. He’d be it if he was sick, or down, or stressed. He’d like having your leg wrapped around his and the kisses you place on his back, shoulder and bicep.


End file.
